Just A Dream
by RomanLizzy
Summary: Noah was searching for his dream and Rachel was living hers under the same stars in New York City. A series of almosts and misses but will it ever lead to more? Inspired by Nelly's "Just A Dream". My first fanfic.


_AN: So this is my very first (finished) fanfiction and I really hope it doesn't suck too much. When I heard Nelly's Just A Dream, I instantly had this story pop into my head and I've finally taken the time to write it down. If I get enough positive (and constructive) reviews, I may fill this out more and/or continue the story. ALL this being said. I OWN nothing (except unrecognizable characters) Everything else belongs to Glee and Nelly; I just borrowed them for 15,000 words :)_

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped into the darkness that Friday evening alone. The lights flickered to life as he kicked the door shut behind him and dropped the keys onto the worn table. The New York City apartment was a simple studio, decorated with cheap, simple furniture, but kept clean and orderly. Noah had grown up since he had moved to the city, pursuing school and his dream career in music. Thought times and money were tight at the moment; his night had taken a considerable turn for the better. A beautiful talent scout had cornered him after his nightly open mic performance at a local bar. He had lived in the city long enough to know nothing is as good as it seemed, but he promised the talent scout to meet the next day at the recording studio a few blocks down to cut a demo. Noah didn't want to get his hopes up, but the woman seemed genuine; and he pulled out his charm from his pool-cleaning cougar days.<p>

He turned and locked the deadbolt then crossed the room to the worn, dark blue sofa and propped his guitar case against the arm. Noah moved over to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water and headed to the far side of the room where his bed sat unmade; a reminder of the night before. He tossed his shirt over the back of his desk chair and toed off his boots before he kicked off his jeans and sprawled on his bed. The dream from the night before had him crawling in his own skin all day. His mind often wandered back to high school and the brunette that he let slide by without a second thought. Now she was stalking his dreams and he wasn't sure if it would be death of him or not. He had been thinking about her so much, he swore he saw those deep brown eyes staring at him through the crowd tonight at the bar. With practiced ease, he picked up an old football from high school and tossed it at the light switch across the room, plunging him into darkness. The sheet was pulled up over his hips as he stretched out and tried to shut his brain up; sleep finally found him.

_Noah sat in the back row in the choir room at the beginning of his senior year, staring down at the paper in his hands. Words popped out at him in an annoying fashion, pointing out that he had to raise his gpa by two letter grades or he would not be able to graduate. He could already hear his mother's Jewish guilt trip from the future if he didn't find a way to bring his grades up and fast. The rest of the Glee kids and finally arrived, and Mr. Schuester was handing out a new assignment on making a solo piece into a duet when the expected hand shot up in the air._

"_Mr. Schuester, I propose that the seniors prepare a song to sing at graduation, as a group," Rachel Berry rambled quickly, her hands flutter with some sheet music in her lap. "I have taken the liberty to choose several of my favorite songs that are appropriate for the upcoming commencement from several musicals and Barbara –" _

"_If you finish that sentence with Streisand, I'm going to throw up on you," Lauren threatened behind her._

_Noah snapped out of his brooding to see the appalled look Rachel was shooting over her shoulder at Lauren. She began to argue her point, much to the groaning of the rest of the club and Noah watched her with an idea. She was at the top of their class and, yeah, she made him want to light himself on fire every time she opened her mouth, but she still wore those ridiculously short skirts and he was still the only one who could talk Rachel into doing just about anything. A smirk began to grown on his face as he watched his Jewish-American Princess get frustrated at having all of her songs shot down and begin to pout. He decided that in order to graduate, he would have to have Rachel Berry's help as he leaned down._

"_How's my sexy Jewish Princess today?" Noah whispered, using an index finger to pull her hair back over his her shoulder; she smelled of coconut today._

"_Noah, as much as I appreciate your attention, I must remind you that I am not of royal descent and –"Rachel didn't turn around but a pale pink stained her cheeks and a faint smile tugged at her lips_

"_Just take the damn compliment, fuck." Noah's annoyance flared before he reminded himself he needed her help. "Look, I need help with passing algebra and world lit so I can graduate."_

"_Would you two like to share something with the class?" An annoyed Mr. Schuester glared at them causing the room to turn their attention to them._

"_Umm I was just talking to Berry about ideas for senior songs," Noah replied quickly._

"_Well, do it after I finish handing out the assignments. And since you are so eager," Mr. Schuester flipped through some pages on top of the piano before handing music to Noah. "You are singing a duet with Rachel."_

_The groans from both of them were audible but Mr. Schuester continued. Noah looked at the music and tilted it down for Rachel. "Great, Just a Dream by Nelly"_

"_Why are you asking me to help you with your classes?" Rachel's eyes flickered to the music then back up to their teacher who continued to hand out music._

"_Because you're the smartest person I know and those little school girl skirts drive me crazy." Noah teased but that didn't stop his eyes from flickering to the tan thighs that peeked out from beneath the navy pleated skirt or his body's reaction to the sight of her long tan legs; even if she was a midget._

_Rachel let out a 'harrumph' before she looked up at him irritably. "That cannot be possible. You probably have many friends who are just as well educated as me that you prefer to spend your time with."_

_Noah tore his eyes away from staring at her legs back up to her dark chocolate eyes. "Seriously, you're the smartest. Besides, we have to work on our duet anyways. Make a study session out of it or some shit."_

"_Guys! Seriously!" Mr. Schuester yelled exasperated._

_Rachel waited till their Spanish teacher's back was turned and hissed back at Noah. "Fine, I'll come over after school today. You had better be serious about this Noah."_

_Victorious, Noah sat back in his chair but wrinkled his nose at her for using his given name, instead of 'Puck' like everyone else in the school. He should have known that was the beginning of his torment. That between his grades and that song, his Jewish-American Princess would invade his life in ways he could have never expected._

Noah jerked awake; his heart racing as he kicked free the sheet tangled around his legs and rolled over to look at the clock. It was a little after three in the morning and he felt like he hadn't been asleep at all. His hand fumbled around on the old nightstand till he found the bottle of water and sat up, taking a long drink. It had been ten years since that day in high school with math, world literature, and Nelly turned his brain upside down. The light from street lamps cast long shadows around his dark apartment and as he laid back down to try for more sleep; he looked out of the window, wondering about the girl that had made him want to light himself on fire and if she was at least sleeping the night through better than he was.

~::~

Rachel Berry took a second bow amidst the applause from the audience and her cast mates. She loved the warmth that tingled in her chest as she stepped back into the line of actors and actresses as the curtain swung shut and everyone scattered for the night. Congratulations on another immaculate performance by her co-workers as she wove her way to her dressing room. She carefully stripped off her costume and wrapped a silken robe around her before she sat down at her dressing table and began to wash away the stage makeup. She loved her job; she had finally achieved her dream of Broadway after finishing her degree at Julliard, and was starring in the revival of Singing In the Rain as the female lead of Kathy Seldon. Everything had gone exactly according to her plans after high school but as she sat there, watching her stage persona wash away, she thought, not for the first time, why hadn't she planned for life outside of the theater?

"Rachel, we're heading out to that place I was telling out about. You wanna come?" Sophie, the stage manager, poked her head into the dressing room.

"Who's all going?"

"Me, Jon, Abby, Leah…" Sophie stepped into the room and glanced out into the hallway checking before she continued, "Don't worry, Peter isn't coming."

A smile of relief spread across her face before Rachel could stop it at the thought of not having the creepy prop man Peter following her for the night. "Yes. I would love to join you tonight." She stood and turned to her friend, glad that she had something to do to forget how boring her life was outside of work. "I'll be ready in ten minutes if you don't mind my hair in the finger waves."

The stage manager waved her hand at the friend, "You look gorgeous no matter what hairstyle you're rocking. We'll be out by the east side stage door when you're ready."

Once Sophie had pulled the door shut, Rachel changed into skinny-leg jeans and a maroon button up shirt before slipping matching Chuck Taylors onto her feet. Normally, she'd dress to the nines for a night on the town, but after the show, she just wanted to relax. She shook out her tightly curled hair as best she could and snagged the curls up into a messy pony tail. A quick grin into the mirror, Rachel snatched her purse up and went to join her friends.

"Ah Rachey, I'm so happy you're coming with us tonight!" Abby wrapped her arm around Jon's waist and led them down the alley towards their destination.

"Well I appreciate your invitation Abby." The group made their way through the still bustling city to a tall brick building with a neon light advertising a bar and entered. There were people everywhere, though it wasn't packed. A small stage sat on the end of the room, opposite of the bar and an emcee was talking up the next act and a pair of twins took the stage.

"Get me a Long Island; I'm going to go find us a booth," Rachel shouted to Sophie pointing over her shoulder where she thought she saw a group of people getting ready to vacate a booth. Her small stature allowed her to weave through the crowd that had already begun to dismiss the mediocre talents of the redheaded twins. She had just managed to slide into the booth when the rest of the group joined her, Sophie set down the largest Long Island she had ever seen.

"Sorry, thought you said 'big ass' Long Island," Sophie smiled sweetly at the gaping look Rachel shot her. They settled into talking about the latest gossip about the show, everyone's plans once the show closed when the twins were ushered off the stage by the cheesy emcee. Rachel was in the middle of taking a sip when over the voices, she heard him announce that the next performer and immediately began to cough.

"Did you hear the name Soph?" Rachel shouted to her friend but didn't receive an answer before the performer stepped up onto the stage and perched on the barstool, laying a guitar across his knee. "Oh sweet Moses," She exhaled.

The lights came up and the man began to strum his guitar, playing the familiar chords of Green Day's 'Good Riddance'. His face hadn't changed much since high school, though he had lost the Mohawk and his body had filled out; he had more muscle, barely restrained by the dark grey button up shirt and the dark jeans on his hips. His hazel eyes still spoke every emotion he couldn't express while he sang and played, and it still never failed to catch Rachel's breath in her chest. Noah Puckerman had, for the second time in her life, left her speechless.

"I am going to take a stab in the dark and say that you know that gorgeous specimen of handsome up there?" Sophie leaned over and spoke into Rachel's ear, breaking the petite brunette out of her trance.

Rachel swallowed, trying to work moisture back into her suddenly dry throat and nodded. "We went to high school together." Her eyes were riveted to her first boyfriend, his voice filling her head. For a moment, she swore he spotted her and held her gaze through the harsh stage lights before he strummed the last few chords. The bar erupted with applause and ruckus cheering as he stood from the stool and took a bow, a charming smirk played on his lips. Her companions had all jumped to their feet and were hollering madly, clapping with the rest of the bar. Rachel took the opportunity to slip out of the booth and pushed her way to the side of the stage where the performers seemed to be flowing in and out of the back room.

"Rach! Where are you going?" she heard Abby shout after her but Rachel waved her arm behind her and continued till she was close enough to catch him leaving, but not seem like she was stalking him.

It was only a few moments before he appeared in the doorway, guitar case slung over one shoulder as he shook hands with a few people, his feet slowly drawing him towards where Rachel was waiting. She took one step forward before a tall, leggy blond stepped between him and her, before he saw Rachel, and extended a well manicured hand.

"Noah my dear, that was fabulous." Rachel heard the blond gush.

The two moved out of earshot, Noah wearing his charming smile while the blond flirted with him. 'Of course he's dating a blond. What did you expect Rachel?' She berated herself, wondering what exactly she had expected while she turned around and walked back to her friends, plastering a smile on her face. They let her slide back into the booth with them, and when she finally finished her 'big ass' Long Island, she wished them good night and stepped out into the cool, quieting evening. She hailed a cab and rode with the window down, letting the cool city air clear the alcohol and nagging thoughts of Noah from her head. She paid the cabbie and greeted her doorman on her way to the elevator, riding up to the fifth floor.

"Hey Dominic! You been good today?" Rachel bent down and scratched her German shepherd affectionately behind the ears. Her apartment was modest and was cozy, with plush furniture and personal touches everywhere. She locked the door and went about her nightly routine, checking Dominic's food and water, taking a shower, reading her email and listening to voicemails from her father. She laid in her king sized bed, pillows thrown around, and Dominic curled up beside her while she Googled Noah Puckerman's name. The search resulted in pictures from high school and old show and choir competition lists, but she didn't find anything current on him.

"We broke up so long ago for a reason Rach." She spoke to the room as she shut her laptop and set it on the nightstand, then switched off the light. As she drifted off to sleep she kept hearing a song play over and over in her head and she softly sang a few words.

"Opened my eyes, it was only just a dream…"

~::~

The blond talent scout had been true to her word and it had only taken two months before Noah Puckerman became a household name, heartthrob, and Billboard chart topper. It happened so fast that Noah still couldn't believe that it wasn't that long ago he was working three jobs and playing open mic night just to make ends meet. Now, he had moved across town into a nicer apartment on the seventh floor with a doorman, no more triple locks. He has just finished cutting the last song for his first album and was already being requested to write songs for the next one.

"Noah babe, I need you to confirm dinner with the producers of 'White Collar' this week. They want you to do a guest spot," Susie, the blond talent-scout-now-agent, told him as he walked out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. She sat on the foot of his bed in her ever present too-short pink dress and heels, typing furiously into her iPhone.

"You have a key for emergencies only Susie." Noah grumbled as he crossed to his closet and walked in (that's right, walk in closet bitches). "And don't call me Noah!" He yanked off a dark blue buttoned shirt and his favorite pair of jeans then felt a pair of hands slide across his shoulders.

"Oh babe, you need to get used to the fact that we're together. You need me," She purred behind him, her nails biting into his skin before he jerked away and stalked out of his closet back into the bathroom.

"Susie, it ain't happening. I tolerate you because you are the best," Noah told her through the door, dressing quickly, fearful she would walk in on him. In the old days, he would have fucked her every night since meeting, but those damn dreams had him picturing a petite brunette in place of a tall blond. He hesitated; staring at his reflection in the mirror ghostly echoes of a song floated into his ear and then disappeared.

"You want me babe. Once the newness of all those screaming girls throwing themselves at you wears off, you'll be all over me," Susie laughed, once again not deterred from her mission.

Noah yanked the door open and glared at her before he stalked over and shoved his feet into his boots and headed out of his bedroom. He had two missed calls from his publicist, Ann, with one voicemail. He waved away the advancing Susie as he tried to listen as his publicist, who was constantly harassed by Susie, asked if he would like tickets to a closing Broadway show, Singing In The Rain. A memory shot up in his mind and he quickly called her back, telling her that he'd take four tickets and invited Ann and told her to bring a friend or date if she wanted to. He had a soft spot for Ann, who had lucked into the opportunity of her first job being with him at the beginning of his career. He smiled as he hung up after listening to her thanking him over and over then turned to the inquisitive Susie.

"Four tickets?"

"Yeah four. You're always telling me I need to get my face out in public expressing interest in other arts and shit." Noah smirked at her and snatched his keys up from the coffee table and motioned for her to get out of the apartment.

"So if your publicist and her little friend are coming, who's the fourth ticket for?" Susie smiled at him as she exited, he pulled the door shut behind him and they headed off to the elevator.

"I don't know yet. A friend from home maybe. A date." This caused Susie to glare at him. "My mom?" He broke out in a full smile as the look of pure hatred she was shooting him. His mother and his agent did NOT get along, whatsoever.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Susie stepped out of the elevator as the doors slid open. "I still need an answer on the 'White Collar' dinner."

"Yes. Make it soon too. I know they are getting close to wrap shooting and I don't want to make them wait for me."

Noah shook his head as he held the door open for Susie to walk out and climbed into the waiting town car. He still couldn't believe that he was being asked to guest spot on a television show, let alone be close to releasing his first album. The town car carried them to the wrap party that his agent and publicist had arranged for finishing the recording of his album. The press hovered around car as he climbed out and helped Susie. She tried to keep a hold on his hand but he deftly pulled it from her grasp to shake hands with the fans that were shouting out to him. They talked briefly to the press and Noah signed as many autographs as he could before he felt Susie tug on his elbow. A camera flashed brightly and they made their way into the club where the party was in full swing.

It was well after midnight when Noah greeted the doorman and wearily punched the seven button in the elevator. Once inside of his apartment, he exhaled loudly and tossed his keys onto the coffee table. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the noise that seemed to always hover with the popularity. He stripped as he walked through the dark apartment and threw himself into bed, not even bothering to climb under the covers. The events of the day caught up quickly, and he was fast asleep in minutes.

_The days that followed that damn duet were very, very confusing to one Noah Puckerman. He and Rachel had fallen into a comfortable routine of studying after school for a couple of hours at either her house or his followed by dinner with their respective families. Noah no longer wanted to claw his ears off whenever Rachel would ramble off on her word-excessive tangents, and he actually enjoyed the time he spent in her company. But this was Rachel fucking Berry. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman did not hang out with the loser of the Glee, club and he should definitely not be thinking about what they were going to do after school instead of paying attention to the smoking hot substitute that was attempting to follow the lesson plan left by the absent biology teacher. He couldn't help it as his mind wandered to what happened when they sang their assignment._

_Noah stared at Rachel as she started the song and like always, she put everything that was in her into the song. He would never admit it to anyone who asked, but he could listen to her sing for hours, it was just such a pure sound. He was so entranced by her voice that he almost missed his cue. Music was his true outlet for everything he felt in his life and he had always held a deep respect for the therapeutic affect singing and playing his guitar had on him. _

_During their rehearsals, Rachel would constantly point out how sad and hopeless the song was, urging him to try and put those emotions into the song. For some reason, he instantly thought of when they had dated, and more importantly, how it ended. He was conflicted about how he felt about Quinn having his baby and still couldn't wrap his mind on how much he loved something that didn't have to do with football, 'Call of Duty', dip, or cougars. Noah had genuine feelings for Rachel, which had surprised the hell out of him, but she was still hung up on Finn. He knew he would never have a chance while her mind was still focused on Finn, and he used this coupled with his internal struggle over Quinn and the baby to agree to the breakup. He still thought about it every day after and now that they were approaching graduation, it had begun to gnaw at him even more._

_Rachel, always one to stay in character till the very end (and sometimes even after the fact), turned incredibly sad eyes toward him and for the last verses, sang to him. She poured her heart into the words and Noah almost mixed up the words as the impact of what she was singing combined with those eyes that seemed to always look right into him, cut straight through him. He felt his heart thud loudly in his chest as he forced himself to finish the song with her, wanting to wrap her up in his arms and kiss the sadness away. The last note ended with applause from the rest of Glee club, and Rachel smiled and curtsied before she sat back down in her chair. Noah had to shake his head to smirk at his friends and drop down in the chair next to her._

"_Berry, you rocked that shit!" He whispered to her, inhaling her scent of coconut again._

_Rachel shivered for a second and beamed a smile at him. "Why thank you Noah. I told you those extra practices would help us maintain perfect pitch and we harmonized in perfect unison." The smile faltered for the briefest of moments while Finn and Santana stood and sang their duet; before she smiled the fake smile, and Noah was barely able to tell the difference. Rachel was still hurting over the breakup with Finn and it was still such a sensitive topic all around. Noah was about to lean over and whisper to her again, and maybe suggest they go make out when he heard her say softly to herself, "You're going to make it big in New York City and will never look back."_

_Noah clamped his mouth shut and straightened in his seat abruptly. He knew that Rachel Berry was destined for the bright lights of Broadway but he had never thought about how that would honestly affect him. He thought about their study sessions and the fact that he saw her every day and how all of that was going to end in a few months. It did not settle well with him at all. It was in that moment that he knew he had to make it to graduation and, come hell or high water, he was going to get into NYU. Noah Puckerman needed Rachel Berry in his life._

Noah bolted upright, panting and drenched in sweat.

"Fucking shit." He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and padded over to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. He walked back into his room but stopped along the large picture window that looked out over his part of the city where somewhere, the brunette ghost that haunted his dreams was sleeping, with a day of musicals and dance practices and everything she always wanted to look forward to. And never look back at the past. He stood and watched the night sky pale into hues of pale blue and purple, then the sun spread its light across the awakened city where a Broadway starlet jogged down the streets walking an energetic German shepherd.

~::~

Rachel was getting prepared for the last show of Singing In the Rain that night by standing in line with a huge basket of candy and cupcakes for the cast and crew waiting to check out. Sophie stood next to her flipping through a magazine and gasped softly, looking up at Rachel.

"You know that hunk of tall, dark, and handsome you said you knew from high school that we saw at that bar's open mic night a while back?" Sophie rushed.

"Noah, yes, why?"

"Well, his album just peaked in the top ten charts. And his single still is number one." Sophie flipped the magazine open for her friend to read.

"What are you talking about? He's produced his own music?" Rachel set the heavy basket down with a loud thud and peered at the article. She had been so busy with auditions for the next Broadway show and her current show closing that she hadn't even turned on her television in weeks, let alone listened to the radio. The article was a modest, yet well-written, spread on the summer surprise superstar and his first single that was spreading across the nation. Noah was pictured in an expensive suit that he managed to put his own look on by wearing his boots and leaving his dress shirt un tucked. She had had no idea he was even writing his own music still, let alone had managed to find an agent. A smile tugged at her lips as she stared at the intense hazel gaze that looked back at her from the article.

"Please tell me you still talk to him!" Sophie whined at Rachel, who bent down and picked up her items, letting the cashier check them out and added the magazine at the last minute.

"I haven't heard from him since high school Soph. Besides, we weren't exactly… close." Rachel felt a pang of sadness as she remembered their brief romance and the many nights they spent studying together and eating dinner with each others' families.

"Well, get close sister-friend! Cause he is too delicious to let go unchecked." Sophie helped Rachel lug their bags out to the waiting taxi that took them straight to the theater. The two women went about preparing the treats for everyone and Rachel was swept away to makeup and wardrobe for the last performance. Champagne was poured ten minutes before curtain and the director made a moving speech that brought tears to everyone's eyes before they were hustled into places, and the last performance of Singing In the Rain played a packed house.

Rachel let the tears of happiness and nostalgia slip down her smiling cheeks as she took her final bow as Kathy Seldon to the standing ovation. Roses were brought out and bouquets were placed in her arms as she was hugged and kissed by her cast mates and bowed once more to the gracious audience. Right before the curtain was pulled, a stage hand rushed out to her carrying a simple bundle of calla lilies with a note. Rachel started for a moment and jerked her eyes out to the audience as she took her favorite flowers, praying that she would find a hazel gaze looking back at her.

~::~

Noah's mother had to cancel her trip to the city at the last minute to take his sister to the hospital with a broken leg, so he grudgingly took Susie with him to Singing In the Rain. He refused to wear a tux and went with his usual button down shirt and dress pants while Susie took the opportunity to wear an extravagant gown. He was already annoyed with Susie, but once Ann and her boyfriend Tim, who reminded him of Artie, joined them, he felt himself calm down as they road together to the theater. Ann and Tim gushed their thanks for the invitations till Susie snapped and told them to be quiet. Noah glared at his agent before he smiled to the subdued girl.

"You were my first choice to come with me tonight Ann. You're doing an amazing job and I'm so glad I have you to take care of all that shit. I wouldn't know what I was fucking doing." Noah told her and watched her blush and smile.

"Thank you for giving me the job Boss." The rest of the ride was spent talking about football to Tim and how he met Ann while Susie sat bored, staring out the window of the limo. Though Ann was respectful about trying to keep the paparazzi from swarming Noah everywhere he went, Susie would call any rag in the state just to give her a second more in the spotlight. Ann had seemed to win this war for the night as there were only a few of the press waiting at the door of the theater, most from the more respectable magazines.

Noah climbed out of the limo and helped Susie out followed by Tim and Ann. They made their way into the theater after a few brief words to the reporters, and were quickly seated in the private box seats Ann had arranged. Susie complained about the lack of press outside and how short of time they spent outside until Noah threatened to have her escorted home if she didn't quiet down. Susie took the opportunity to storm off to the ladies room and Noah relished his moment of silence to flip through the playbill.

His mind wandered back to high school once again, during one of the many nights he had spent over at the Berry residence after homework was done. He and Rachel had worked out a deal for each musical he watched with her (and stayed awake) she would watch one action movie with him. That night, Singing In the Rain was put into the DVD player and much to Noah's surprise, he actually liked this one. It wasn't like Phantom of the Opera that had sword fights (swords are kick ass, ok?) but he found the story entertaining. During the movie's title song, he glanced over and saw Rachel sitting next to him, the light from the television reflecting in her eyes as she silently sang along, word for word with the actors on screen. He could see the desire burning in her eyes as she continued to follow the dialogue silently and in that moment, he knew that he had to have his NYU application accepted, no matter what.

This flashed through his mind in minutes as he thumbed through the advertisements and finally got to the cast list and about fell out of his chair. There, listed playing the lead of Kathy Seldon, was Rachel Berry's name. He couldn't believe it. She had finally had her dream. He leaned over and pointed to the name with pride to tell Ann and Tim that he knew this woman from high school and that they were in for an amazing performance. When Susie finally returned, her pushy, flirtatious mood back in full force, he nipped it in the bud pretty fast.

"I need you to order some flowers. Now."

"Oh Noah, babe, you don't have to get me flowers, but my favorites are tulips."

"Seriously! Call me Puck and I'm NOT your babe." Noah pushed his temper to the side. "They are not for you. I need you to order five white calla lilies, and they have to be here before the end of the performance."

"Why do you need flowers No – Puck?" Susie snapped as she pulled out her iPhone.

"Just do it Susie, or I'm firing you."

Susie snorted as she flashed through her contacts to fulfill his request.

"Try me Susie." The lights dimmed and she placed a rushed order with a promised delivery at intermission.

Noah was hooked from the moment that Rachel graced the stage and held the audience in the palm of her hand until the curtain closed after the first act. Ann and Tim were talking rapidly at how wonderful the show was and that this was their first official Broadway show they had seen. He smiled as the two gushed over how wonderful Rachel was and that they couldn't believe he knew her as he stood and stretched his legs, walking around their private box when Susie returned with the lilies, looking a little peeved. He took a moment and wrote a single word on the note card before he turned to their box page and instructed that he get these to Miss Berry at the very end of the show. The lights flickered and people returned to their seats to be once more hypnotized by Rachel Berry as she sang and danced and poured her soul into the part of Kathy. Noah couldn't help but realize how appropriate the story fit Rachel; always being in the background and being used for her talents with no appreciation. He smirked as he watched as Kathy seized her dream while Rachel embraced hers. This was what she was made for and it shone like a beacon. The show drew to a close bringing the audience to their feet. The cast took numerous bows as well as brought out the director and orchestra conductor for bows as well, then the leads too their final bows. From the box, Noah could see the tears the streaked down her face as she beamed to her cast mates and the crowd and he couldn't help the feeling of pride that burst through his chest for her; she looked so incredibly happy. The calla lilies had the precise effect he wanted as she gasped and searched the crowd as the curtains swung shut.

"Ann and Tim, I had a fucking fantastic time. I hope you guys did too." Noah turned to the couple who were giddy with excitement and told him that they did. "How about you guys take the limo and go wherever you like. I'll get a ride home." Noah smiled as Ann ran up and hugged him telling him he was the best boss she ever had. Tim shook his hand and thanked him then they hurried off towards the car.

"What the hell did you do that for Puck?" Susie asked, pissed and tapping her foot in irritation.

"I am not leaving right away. You may go if you like." Noah left the box and slowly made his way to the stage door where the cast would eventually emerge from. He smiled and signed a few autographs for the people who recognized him, then began to search for the theater manager.

"Oh Mr. Puckerman! I had no idea you were here tonight. I hope you enjoyed the show." The manager smiled and shook his hand.

"I had a great time! I was wondering if I could get backstage to congratulate the cast on a wonderful job."

The manager gestured to the door and nodded. "Absolutely! Here, let me unlock this for you." He twisted a key and opened the door for Noah to pass through with thanks.

Noah walked around the backstage area till he found a stage hand, a short girl with short black hair who almost tripped over her own feet when she realized who was talking to her and asked for Rachel Berry. With a grin that suggested something more, she pointed down the hall and told him to go ahead and go on in. He thanked her and walked over to stand in front of the door that, as he expected, had a star with her name written across it and reached for the doorknob.

~::~

Rachel had just tugged on her black yoga pants and dark blue tank top and was pulling the zipper halfway up on the black hooded jacket when her dressing room door opened and closed.

"Oh Sophie! It was the perfect ending! I can't believe it's over already! My first show is over!" She rambled as she stepped around the divider and stumbled to a halt. Standing in her dressing room was the man that she had stuck in her mind, that hazel gaze she was searching for earlier boring into her. "Oh"

"Hi Rachel." Noah smiled and took a step towards her.

"Hello Noah." She shifted on her bare feet before she reached into the chair she was leaning against and brushed her fingers across the calla lilies carefully laid there. "Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful." The tension in the room was making it hard for Rachel to catch her breath as she continued to watch him.

"How did you know they were from me? They could have come from Jacob Ben Israel," Noah teased, easily diffusing the uncomfortable tension.

"First off, that is horrible for you to even begin to tease me about. And secondly," She pulled the card from the flowers and flipped it over towards him, "-fireworks, Noah."

It was Noah's turn to shift and drop his gaze; seemingly caught off guard at the tenderness she said the word. "I wanted you to know that I am so, so incredibly proud of you Rachel." He lifted his gaze to her once again and she could see the truth behind his words shining in his eyes.

Rachel felt like she would burst with the many intense feelings flowing through her right now and she ran with her instinct. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her grin and tearing eyes into the chest she had been daydreaming about for the past few months. She felt him teeter backwards with the force of her momentum before his arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her tightly, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. His shirt smelled faintly of Axe and his own scent that sent her high, riding emotions into over-drive and she cried happily into his chest. His one hand tangled in her hair and held her close to his chest as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"You're still ridiculously short through," She pulled back and smacked him hard on the chest and stepped away, wiping her tears away but unable to help the laugher that bubbled from her throat.

"Yes, Noah. I didn't think that I had anymore growth spurts in my future after I graduated." She flashed him her dazzling smile and saw the dampness on his shirt from her tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I cried on your shirt."

"Don't worry about it Rachel. It's just water."

"I saw you at the bar a while back. You sang Green Day," Rachel began, bringing a look of shock to Noah's face before there was a knock on her door as it swung open.

"Noah babe, there you are. Are you ready to go?" The talk blond Rachel saw at the open mic night strode in, wrapping her arm around his elbow.

Rachel stared at the woman's arm wrapped around Noah's and swallowed before spreading a fake smile on her lips and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. You must be with Noah."

"Yes, Noah and I loved your performance. We were just getting ready to head home. Have a great night Rebecca." Noah tried to stop the blond but she just waved her hand and began to pull him out of the door.

"It's Rachel, Susie!" Noah rumbled at the tall blond as he looked back to Rachel. "I'm so sorry," He started to apologize as he yanked his arm from Susie's grasp. She huffed like a little child before she stomped off down the hallway and out of the theater. Ever the actress, Rachel continued to beam a fake smile up at him while fighting the urge to cry like she use to in high school.

"No, it's alright Noah." Rachel gripped the back of the chair as she struggled to keep tears from her eyes. It seemed Noah unknowingly barged his way into her life with serious baggage to torment her. She didn't understand why she felt like she lost something incredibly important, but she knew that they could be friends if she smoothed this over, and that was better than nothing. "You better go with her Noah. She seemed pretty mad," Rachel said in a small voice though, her face continued to smile at him.

"No, she'll be fine. Listen Rach-" Noah was interrupted when Rachel stepped to him and pressed her tiny hand to his solid chest. It tingled, touching him, but she kept it there and smoothed the shirt over his shoulders, not looking up at him.

"Thank you for coming tonight Noah, and for the gorgeous lilies. We will have to get coffee sometime soon and catch up." She felt herself rise up on her toes and press a gentle kiss to his cheek, finally looking up to him. "I need to finish changing so I can get home. I have an interview early in the morning." Rachel consciously forced herself to take a step back, breaking physical contact with him and smiled a tiny smile. "It was good to see you Noah."

"You too Rachel. I'll get in touch with you soon ok?" She felt his eyes almost pleading with her as she watched him hesitate, as if he was arguing with himself then took a step out of her dressing room. The tears leaked from her eyes and she turned her back to him casually, pretending to fuss around with her costume. From the corner of her eyes, she watched him stare at her for a moment in the mirror then leave.

She sat down in the chair opposite of the one holding the calla lilies and cried, feeling something pull so thin in her chest she thought it would snap. She heard somebody enter behind her and shut the door quietly but Rachel didn't bother to look up in the mirror; her eyes on the lilies and note card as they were lifted and placed in Sophie's lap as her friend sat down.

"What happened Rachey? Do I need to get someone to kick his ass or something? Cause I can make it happen!" Sophie reached over and offered a tissue.

"No no. It's alright. I was just letting silly thoughts get the better of me, Soph." Her eyes flickered down to the flowers then back up to her best friend. "He's dating Leggy von Blondey and we haven't felt anything more than friendship since high school anyways."

"Hold up sister-friend. You two used to date?" Sophie gaped. "Why the hell did you stop?"

Rachel let out a half hearted laugh and blew her nose loudly. "It's complicated."

"Well, get your ass up and clean your face 'cause you look like a wreck, and we're gonna go out and find our hot pants tonight! I'll buy your drinks." Sophie leaned back in her chair with a smile.

"Oh, if anyone can help me find hot pants tonight it would be you Soph. Even if I'm wearing comfy clothes!" Rachel laughed and stood, finishing getting ready for the night. Sophie grinned at getting her friend to cheer up and looked down, seeing the note card.

"What's 'Fireworks'?" Sophie asked as she held up the card for Rachel to see in the mirror.

The word hit Rachel upside the head as she looked at it and sadness flickered in her eyes. "Part of the complicated."

It was well after two in the morning when the doorman helped a very trashed Rachel out of the cab and into the elevator. She giggled quietly and complimented the doorman on how handsome he was, and thanked him repeatedly for keeping the hallway still by standing on it. She liked his smile as he told her he was just doing his job and took the key from her, opening her apartment for her. He wished her goodnight and pulled the door shut after she stumbled in, reminding her to lock the door, which she did manage to remember. Dominic trotted into the living room and tilted his head to look at his drunken mistress.

"Oh Dom, you'll always be my man won't you?" Rachel slurred as she kicked off her flip flops in opposite directions. Smiling affectionately, she petted the German shepherd and hooked her fingers beneath the collar, letting him lead her through her apartment to her bedroom. She immediately fell onto the bed, almost missing it completely. Dominic barked at her once and she swung her arm at him. "Noooo," She whined but her faithful companion nuzzled her leg that still hung off the bed. "Fine! Picky-ass dog." She flopped around on the bed till her leg was on it as well. "Ya satisfied Dom?" The dog barked again and jumped up next to her, licking her face. "Yah yah. I love you too Dom." And she promptly passed out.

_The fourth of July after graduation was quite possibly Rachel's most favorite holiday she could ever remember celebrating, including the birthday party she held for Barbara Streisand every year. Her fathers had a BBQ and pool party, inviting the Puckermans and Kurt as well as a few co-workers. Rachel, Noah, and Noah's sister Elizabeth took turns dunking each other in the pool while Kurt sat on the side, kicking his feet in the water and threatening horrible things if they got him wet (though he did toss the dive rings every time Elizabeth brought them to him)._

_Rachel was beyond ecstatic that even though school was over, Noah still hung out with her. She found herself watching his muscular body splash around in the water, his board shorts hanging low on his hips, but she had made a promise to herself that nothing would distract her from her dreams. She was heading to Julliard in the fall and then onto Broadway and no one was going to stop her. Her resolve to enjoy the friendship was firm as she felt his arms snag around her waist and lift her up before dumping her upside down in the water with a squeal. Her fathers had asked her on two separate occasions if they were dating and what would happen when she went to New York. It had taken some convincing, but Rachel assured them both that they were just friends and would keep in touch through the fall semester._

_That night, she was tugged form the party by an insistent Noah who practically tossed her into his pickup and sped off into the night. He had such a huge grin on his face that she could only laugh and beg him to tell her where they were going. A few turns later, after the sun had completely set, he pulled off on a side road and killed the engine. Rachel watched as he ran around the truck and dropped the tailgate then fumbled around in the bed. Rolling her eyes, she hopped out of the cab and walked back to where Noah smiled and offered his hand._

"_Here, get up there quick."_

"_What's going on Noah?" She laughed again as he picked her up onto the bed of the truck then climbed up himself. He had spread a bunch of old sleeping bags then a nicer quilt on top with two pillow stolen from his mother's couch (oh you know she was pissed when he got home). Rachel cocked her head to one side, and gave him a quizzical look._

"_Oh, lay your ass down and trust me." She watched him lay down on one side then he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and yanked her down as well. Before she could protest, he had pulled her up next to him and pointed to the sky. "Just wait for it."_

_The sound of crickets and frogs echoed in the night as Rachel peered up at the sky. She heard it faint in the distance, a thud like thunder a ways off and then the sky exploded in vibrant colors with the delayed 'pop'. She gasped and smiled as Lima's firework display began to illuminate the night sky._

"_Noah, how about we ask each other questions and the other has to wait till a firework to answer." Rachel turned her head to watch his expression. He laughed and turned to face her. _

"_What the hell would we ask Rachel?"_

_She shrugged and looked back up into the sky, a cool breeze fluttered over the hill top they were parked on and she scooted closer to Noah's body heat._

"_What will you miss the most from high school?" Rachel asked and waited for the firework._

_Blue and white streaked across the sky, "Honestly, advice from Ms. Pillsbury," Noah laughed and glanced at her to think of a question. "Do you regret anything from high school?"_

"_Only paying Brittany to wear my clothes. That kind of backfired." Green and gold twinkled down like cosmic glitter. "What is your favorite color?"_

"_That's kind of a generic question Berry," Noah snorted at her, and Rachel flung her tiny hand backwards, smacking him in the chest._

"_Not till the firework!" She insisted._

_He pretended to rub the spot in pain where she hit him, but waited till pink and blue orbs dotted the sky. "Green. Now what's your favorite flower?"_

_A bright flash illuminated the sky followed by a loud pop which startled Rachel, causing her to jump and Noah's laughter boomed into the night. Burying her head into his shoulder, she smacked him in the chest again before she pulled back, "Calla lilies"_

"_Ohh, fancy-named lilies."_

_Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, "When did write your first song?"_

_Noah jerked his eyes to hers and she felt her eyes widen at the intensity of his gaze. She had found his notebook of songs he composed over the last few years the night before when she was at his house. He was so incredibly talented that she felt the potential she saw in him originally grow exponentially. The wait for a firework seemed to stretch forever while his hazel eyes bored into her, looking for secrets that she kept hidden. Red and silver erupted above them but neither saw the lights as Rachel held her breath for the answer._

"_Right after you washed my first slushie out of my hair."_

_She gasped softly and she looked down to his lips as the quirked into a small smile, licking her own. Rachel had promised herself that she was through with all attachments that would hold her back from New York, but that thought dissolved as she watched Noah lean over and press his lips to hers. She couldn't help her body's response at his touch as her lips moved with his. The memory of their previous kisses in her bedroom was just as vivid as this moment. Noah propped himself up on one arm as his hand rose up to caress her cheek. They spent the rest of the night watching the night explode in brilliant hues and pressing tender kisses to each other. Rachel drifted off curled up on Noah, her head pillowed on his chest, and the last thing she felt was his arm securely around her and his heart beating steadily beneath her while he softly hummed 'Just A Dream'._

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as the steady rhythm of a heartbeat faded away like the dream. She felt Dom twitch in his sleep and she absently reached behind her and petted him. Why her brain decided that tonight was a good time to add insult to injury by bringing up one of the purest, most wonderful memories she held close to her heart, was beyond her but she pulled herself up out of bed, fighting the hangover that was already setting up camp in her head. She stumbled into her bathroom and took a quick, lukewarm shower that helped clear the cobwebs in her head. By the time she shuffled back to bed it was four-thirty in the morning, but she had lied to Noah about the interview and sleeping in was in store for her this morning. Rachel curled up in her bed, forcing the painful memories that felt like ice picks in her chest into locked corners of her mind, and fell into a restless sleep.

~::~

"Susan Dormer, I am so fucking through with your bullshit! You don't know when to fucking stop and I sick of it!" Noah raged, pacing furiously back and forth in his apartment living room in sweats and a black wife beater. He was so angry that he couldn't look at his agent who was glaring daggers at him, wearing the sluttiest outfit to date. "Give me the key to my apartment right now."

"Fuck you Puck. I will do what I god damn want to with you. I fucking discovered you!" She shrieked, at him clutching her keys in her crossed arms.

Noah stopped his pacing and stormed right up into her face, anger radiating off of him. "Give me my key and get the fuck out of my life, now," He seethed, practically vibrating.

"Listen to me Noah Puckerman. I will fucking crush you. You fire me and you will never work as a musician again. I will bury you," She threatened.

"I am calling my security in thirty seconds if you don't get your skanky ho ass out of my face." Noah turned and snatched his phone from the kitchen island dialing a number. "Oh, and by the way, I already have a new agent. You can't touch me."

He watched as the agent, the only decent thing she had ever done being to get him into a recording studio, picked up a glass bowl and smashed it on the counter top before she ripped the key off the ring and threw it at him, storming out of the apartment. When she slammed the door shut, Noah literally felt the headache that had been steadily throbbing for the past nine months begin to finally dwindle away. With an exhausted sigh, he dropped into the barstool and pushed the shattered glass together into a pile before he called Ann.

"She is finally gone Ann. Break out the fucking Champagne." Noah chuckled as he heard Ann celebrate with Tim in the background. "I need you to be prepared for whatever Susie is going to try and do though, via the press. I doubt you'll have a problem if she does. Oh, and you're getting a fucking raise for sticking this out with me. Later."

Noah tossed his iPhone aside and dropped his head into his hands. It had been an extremely stressful nine months; though he figured it wouldn't have been so frustrating if Susie had just disappeared. It had taken him almost two months alone for his career to get over the posed pictures that Susie had manipulated herself into a position that looked much more intimate that it was. Susie became nastier toward Ann, taking every opportunity to berate and torment the younger woman which angered Noah to no end. But of this was just a minor speed bump in comparison to the constant and almost pre-planned intrusions she would make whenever Noah attempted to track down Rachel. Always keeping him busy with last minute appearances or shows whenever he would set aside time. Susie had an almost jealous obsession and would always insist on accompanying him to the theater when he would watch Rachel perform. He could have easily gone backstage again each time he saw Rachel's new show but images of the hurt look in those large chocolate eyes haunted him, and he couldn't risk having Susie barge into that dressing room and stomping all over everything again. Every night he sat in the audience and watched Rachel perform, Noah sent her five calla lilies with the same message.

Sitting in the silent apartment only allowed the dreams that varied between memories and wishful fantasies to flood his mind, and he didn't want to deal with any of that right now. He moved into his bedroom to tie his running shoes on and then, picking up his iPhone, turned on the pedometer and music before he left for a very long run to clear his head. He stretched in the empty elevator till it opened on the ground floor and he nodded towards the doorman and turned right, setting a brisk pace. He pushed his body as he ran around the block then around a second time and again till he felt exhaustion creep up on him. As he slowed to a jog for the last turn and then a walk he smiled at the doorman who was struggling with a jumping German shepherd.

"Problems there Al?" Noah pulled the earbuds out tossed them over his shoulder. The dog turned it's attention to him now and sat patiently.

"Belongs to Ms. Three on the fifth floor." Al bent to pick up the leash the dog was dragging along but it began to jump and bark excitedly.

Laughing, Noah knelt down and petted the dog till it calmed down, the gradually slid the leash over his wrist. "I'll take him up."

"Thanks! I don't think I'm a dog kind of person," Al the doorman admitted in relief. "She's still out but I know the dog is well behaved enough that if you tie it to the door knob, it'll be fine till she returns. Should be back within the next half hour or so."

"Got it. Take it easy man." Noah bumped fists with the doorman and led the dog to the elevator, pushing the button with the number five. The doors slid open with a ding and the dog dragged him out of the elevator and down the hall till he sat in front of the door with a gold three on it. Noah knocked and listened for movement but tied the leash onto the doorknob anyways. "You stay here and behave till your lady gets home ok?" Noah instructed, getting a lick in the process. With a laugh, he petted the dog one more time, then headed back and took the elevator to the seventh floor and slipped into his apartment. His cleaning lady had come and gone, taking care of the shattered bowl and left the key on the center of the kitchen island. Noah tossed his sweaty clothes into his hamper and stepped into his shower, letting the past nine months of Susie's stressful presence wash down the drain.

It was almost eleven when Noah buried himself under the blankets and flipped on the television. He changed the channels, not finding a damn decent thing on till he passed a local news station and saw those dark brown eyes that had been tormenting him. He switched it back and turned up the volume.

"Rumors have already been circling the web that Broadway's stunning bombshell Rachel Berry was proposed to by her cast mate Andrew Richards after the curtain fell last night on their show Aida. But now, a picture was sent anonymously to the studio this afternoon confirming the rumor." The screen faded to the male lead of Aida on his knee holding up a box to the extremely shocked Rachel Berry, both still in full costume. "Now, the numerous fans pining after Broadways' exclusively single stars are waiting eagerly to discover if the Diva has accepted. Kenneth, back to you."

Noah was pretty sure that his head was about to explode, which at this point, would be ok as next on his bucket list. He couldn't leave this hanging over his head without a more reliable source, so he leaned over and typed out a quick message to Ann and she shot back that she would discreetly look into it as soon as possible and let him know. He switched off the television in disgust and threw the remote across the room before he dropped back onto his pillow and stared up in the darkness.

"Fuck. My. Fucking. Life. He said to the empty room and rolled over onto his stomach, ready for whatever dream his brain decided to torture him with tonight.

_Work had kicked Noah's ass over the next two weeks as he tried to save every penny and pick up as many hours as possible for the move to whichever university he would get accepted to. It was a Friday afternoon, and he finally had been forced to take time off by his boss to keep him from going overtime. When he walked in he found his mother and sister sitting at the kitchen table with an envelope sitting between them and both smiling like crazy loons._

"_What's going on Mom?" Noah hesitated in the doorway and in a fleeting thought wondered if his stint in juvie had crept around to bite him in the ass for some crazy reason._

"_You got a letter from NYU Noah." His mother jumped up and waved the envelope in his face._

_Noah snatched it from his mother and ripped it open. His eyes skimmed over the introduction before he dropped it and looked at the faces of his expectant mother and sister._

"_Well?" Elizabeth prodded._

"_I got accepted!" He wrapped his arms around them and squeezed them in a huge hug. He couldn't believe he did it. Not only did he graduate high school, but he had been accepted to one of the top schools he wanted to attend and, better yet, he could be closer to Rachel. His family was beside themselves, cheering and celebrating, his mother was literally crying as she kissed his cheek and began thanking God and Moses._

"_Have you told Rachel that you had applied to NYU?" His mother asked, still hearing Jewish grandbabies' laughter every time Rachel was mentioned._

"_No but I'm gonna go tell her now." Noah bent down and picked up the acceptance letter and bolted back out to his truck. He blew all four stop signs between his and Rachel's house to skid to a stop outside her house. Taking the front steps two at a time, Noah stood knocking on the door rapidly. When no one answered, he turned confused and saw that Rachel's hybrid was still sitting in the drive way, and that in the garage Dad Berry's car was parked. He knocked again before he walked around the side of the house to see if they were out in the pool. The backyard was empty and the pool still. Confused, he flipped open his cell and dialed Rachel's number which went straight to voicemail. He heard a car out front and he walked back round the house to see Dad and Daddy Berry climb out of the vehicle and walk up the steps._

"_Mr. Berry, is Rachel with you? I need to tell her that I got my acceptance letter to NYU. She didn't know that I even applied there 'cause I wanted to surprise her."_

_The two men glanced at each other then back down at him, Daddy Berry had a look of sadness in his eyes as he replied. "Congratulations son. We're very proud of you Noah." He hesitated, "We just put Rachel on a plane for New York City. She was accepted into a pre-semester program that will accelerate her graduation track. She didn't know till yesterday that she had to be there by tonight. I'm so sorry, son." The two men smiled down at him before disappearing into the house._

_And right there, on the Berry's front porch in the middle of July, Noah felt his chest shatter and crush everything inside as he processed what her fathers had said. Not only had she left early, but she didn't even bother to say goodbye. In that moment, Rachel Berry destroyed Noah Puckerman's heart._

A desperate sob ripped through Noah's throat as he tossed in his bed, half awake and completely miserable. Swallowing the lump that had seemed to take up residence in his throat, he glanced at the clock and groaned, seeing only a few hours had passed. He was completely drained, but dreaded falling asleep and letting his subconscious continue to torment him. He continued to shift and roll in his bed till the exhaustion finally won out and spent the remainder of the night dreaming of hazel eyed children with silky brown hair and the voice of their mother, singing a beautiful lullaby.

~::~

It had only been four days since Rachel's cast mate put her on the spot with a ridiculously expensive engagement ring and marriage proposal. Four days since she went out for a run, lost Dominic and have the doorman inform her that Mr. Ten on the seventh floor had returned her dog. She had tried to catch the man who returned Dominic but never seemed to find him at home. Those four days had been hell. She had been out on a few dates with Andrew but there wasn't spark at all, so she managed to stall while she searched for a way to let him down gently. Rachel was even more stressed out when someone leaked a photo of the proposal to the press who just went ape-shit. It was last night of Aida and she knew she had to give Andrew an answer that night. Sophie had done everything possible to squash the rumors that surfaced claiming pregnancy and other such nonsense.

"Twenty minutes to curtain hon," Sophie said softly, pulling Rachel's gaze in the mirror up to her. "Whatever you decide, I'll be here with the vegan ice cream and two spoons." She promised and left her friend alone. Rachel sighed and finished applying the elaborate make up then stood and shimmied on the rest of her costume before walking out of her dressing room and backstage to take her spot. She saw Andrew walking towards her with a smile, but she turned towards Abby who was nearby and began discussing a particular costume change to avoid him.

"Five minutes" floated through the people milling about backstage and Rachel finally had to move with Andrew to their beginning spots.

Aida flowed flawlessly, Rachel the definition of an actress as she played the role to perfection. Andrew tried to speak with her during intermission, but she smeared her own makeup for the excuse to hole-up in her dressing room till curtain time. The show ended with a bang, the house filled to the brim as more flowers and notes of adoration were offered up to Rachel who took a bow with Andrew. The curtain fell and she knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Andrew, let's talk in the prop room ok?" She ducked into the room and waited for him to join her. "I have to be completely honest with you. I am extremely flattered that you would choose me to be your bride, but I do not feel like our marriage would be a good match. You are an amazing, gifted young man and I know that there's a woman out there that is a perfect fit to you. I hope that we can still be friends, but I cannot marry you," She rushed out, watching his reaction.

It was a sad nod as he smiled, "I think we could have been great Rachel. But I appreciate you're honesty and it may be awhile before we can try a friendship." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before leaving her in the prop room alone.

"Yeah… not that bad." She exhaled and walked briskly to her dressing room where she found Sophie, true to her word, sitting on the loveseat with two spoons and a pint of condensing vegan ice cream. In one of the armchairs sat the gift she love and loathed each time she received it. Five perfectly beautiful calla lilies with a card that read 'Fireworks'.

"So?"

"I told him no." Rachel plopped down, snatched a spoon and dug in eagerly, her eyes staring at the lilies.

"Oh thank fuck." Sophie exhaled and took a bite of ice cream. Rachel gave her friend a curious look. "What? I didn't think you should have dated him in the first place but you ever listen to me!"

"So what do I do now? I'm taking time off before I audition again."

"Well, we can travel to California. Or we could head out of country. And yes I said 'we' 'cause you're taking my ass with you to keep you out of trouble." She took another mouthful of ice cream and mumbled, "And in it too."

Rachel nodded to the calla lilies. "I'm already there Soph."

At this, Sophie stabbed her spoon into the pint and reached down, picking up Rachel's laptop and opened Google. "Go ahead and search his name like you do every week." Rachel glared grumpily at her friend's accurate comment but typed in Noah Puckerman anyway and clicked search. One of the first articles was a new one, published just two days ago. As she read the article Sophie began to paraphrase.

"Apparently, Leggy von Blondey bitch was his agent that he fired a couple of days ago. His new agent has begun to right some of the many wrongs Blondey bitch had fucked up in his career. And that according to his publicist and regular security detail, never once dated her unlike the lies that were spreading around about the wild sex romps that were supposedly happening a few months back." Sophie spooned another heap of ice cream into her mouth and waited for Rachel's reaction.

"Well hell." Was all the tiny brunette could mutter as she stared at the screen which showed Noah with his arm around his new agent, Brian Jansen, the lines of stress that had been gradually etching his face a little more every week she Googled his name had already disappeared.

"So are we going hunk-hunting during your time off?" Sophie asked as she took the ice cream away and stashed it back in the fridge.

Rachel looked back at the calla lilies that only came on random nights and began to sing under her breath, "… now I'm in the club thinkin' all about my baby…" and stood up, shutting the laptop. "Soph, can you go find out if he was in the audience tonight? I'm going to finish changing and I'll meet you out by my driver in ten minutes ok?"

"Yeah sure hon. Am I coming back to your place for a bit? Cause if I am, I need to make a call to my man."

"Yes, you are!"

The two women had to make a few shopping stops before they finally got back to Rachel's building. They walked into the lobby, Rachel caught the notes of a song she hadn't heard in years floated from the elevator that was closing and through the crack, saw a tall, dark and impressive set of shoulders slumped in a dejected way though his face was turned away. She hopped sideways on one foot trying to peek into the closing elevator when it began to climb floors.

"Watch that elevator and tell me what floor it stops at." Rachel shoved Sophie towards the metal doors as she jogged back over to the doorman. "Excuse me, can you tell me more about Mr. Ten on the seventh floor?"

"Well, I'm not suppose to give out private information on our tenants Miss," Al the doorman shifted on his feet and glanced at Rachel. "As you may well know, we have some important tenants that wish to maintain their privacy."

Rachel opened her mouth but was cut off by a determined Sophie waving a folded back magazine in his face. "Does this guy live here?" Pointing to a picture of Noah performing at Saturday Night Live.

Al's eyes flickered from the picture to Rachel then to Sophie. "I cannot say Miss." Annoyed, they both turned towards the elevator. "But a guy named Puck did find a dog here once." The doorman offered before he returned to his post.

They looked at each other as the doors slid shut, taking them to the fifth floor. Rachel fumbled with the keys before the two stumbled into her apartment and to a very yippy Dominic. Rachel made a b-line for the shower while Sophie dove straight into her closet and began yanking out clothes.

~::~

Noah had left the theater before the final curtain, choosing to walk home over watching Rachel answer the question the whole city had been buzzing about. She never failed to dazzle him with her raw talent and beauty and tonight was no exception. It also seemed to compound the intense tightening in his chest as he walked the sidewalks of New York City. He resigned himself to reminiscing over the numerous nights they spent together studying or babysitting his sister. He even found himself feeling a little nostalgic as he recalled the many meals he ate with her and her fathers. He fished out his cell and scrolled through his iTunes till he found a particular song that he hadn't listened to since high school. Noah turned the corner of his block and headed towards the door where he met Al and nodded. In the elevator he turned up the volume on his iPhone and listened to Nelly bring the past back to haunt him even more. Once he had locked himself in his apartment, he went about taking a shower and dropping down onto the bed after popping two Tylenol PMs, in hopes of keeping his subconscious at bay. It only took minutes for the meds to kick in on his empty stomach and he was out cold.

_Noah had just walked out of his shower to find that his bedroom was not empty. Kneeling in the middle of his bed perched a very naked, smiling Rachel Berry. He had no idea how she got in but he wasn't one to complain. She looked gorgeous with her smooth olive skin and long dark hair in soft curls down her back. He couldn't help as his eyes explored every inch of her body hungrily, his own body reacting beneath the towel that hung low on his hips._

"_Hello Noah."_

_Just her voice alone was enough to bring Noah out of his daze and onto the bed, capturing her face between his hands and pulled her lips to his, devouring the taste he had craved since that night with the fireworks. She moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth, fighting for dominance and he felt her hands grip onto his ribs tightly. He took the encouragement and gently laid her back on the bed, supporting himself above her as his lips continued their exploration of her mouth, neck, collar bone._

"_Oh my, Noah," Rachel moaned as she arched her back, her hands drawing his lips to her puckered nipples and he latched onto them with a growl. He had imagined this moment so many times before but it had never had felt so real as he felt her writhe beneath him. He pulled back and looked down, taking in her swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes._

"_So fucking beautiful Rachel." Noah felt her small hands slide down his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles before the tugged at the towel and tossed it off to the side. He watched her gaze travel down to his cock that throbbed between them and her eyes widened in intimidation, which brought a smirk to his lips._

"_Oh, will it even fit?" Rachel asked softly, her hands trailing over his body as if memorizing by touch._

"_Rachel babe…" He leaned down and pressed his lips to the hollow at her throat then further down between her breasts. "I have a feeling I'll fit perfectly." His lips brushed her skin as he spoke, triggering goosebumps. Noah straightened and kneeled between her legs, reaching out to brush his fingers up her thighs to where she was bare and glistening for him. She squirmed on the bed, her hair fanned across his pillows with each touch as his fingers moved closer. The sounds coming from her were enough to blow his load but he forced his body to keep calm with every shred of self control. As his knuckles brushed her dripping lips barely, she bucked her hips towards his hand, arching off the bed with the anticipation he was building in her. He smirked again and gently began to rub her clit, causing her to thrash around, moaning his name. Noah only teased her for a few minutes before she fell apart in his hands, her body trembling as she gasped for air. He leaned back over her and captured her lips with his again, his hands roaming over her tense body._

"_Damn, Noah, that was incredible," She was able to murmur between kisses and she was ready for another round. He stretched out across her body and palmed his dick, bringing the tip up to her entrance and brushed it up and down, coating it in her juices. He buried her nose in her hair while his lips attached to her throat moving up to nip at her earlobe, teasing her to the edge once more before he gently thrust into her. She was so incredibly tight that he thought he was going to explode right then and there till he met slight resistance and pushed further. A sharp gasp and her body tensing up snapped Noah's head back and he realized what just happened._

"_Oh fuck Rachel. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Noah watched a single tear streak down her cheek and he began to pull out when her tiny hands stilled his hips and she smiled up at him._

"_No Noah. Do not be sorry." She took a deep breath and shifted beneath him. "I've always wanted it to be you." Rachel reached up and pulled Noah's lips back down to hers, pressing a tender loving kiss, and he felt every emotion she was trying to convey. He couldn't help his hips as they slowly moved, bringing sounds of pleasure from Rachel again. Noah took his time in loving her, in every kiss and each touch. He felt the pressure build in his lower belly and his hips sped their pace, much to Rachel's pleasure. She had cum so many times that he lost count but by the moans and cries coming from her, he knew she was close as well._

"_I love you Rachel," Noah grunted as he jerked harder into her and fell off the cliff, erupting inside of her. She followed him with her shouting his name and trembling around his cock, her walls clenching tightly. Noah saw stars and collapsed on top of her, gasping for air. Despite being slick with sweat, Rachel wrapped her arms possessively around Noah, his head nestled between her breasts listening to the steady rhythm of her heart beat. He felt at peace as he laid there but after a few moments, he heard the beat become erratic and hollow sounding. Confused he opened his eyes._

The room was dark and quiet, as his eyes roamed around in brief confusion. Noah was alone in his empty bed. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, cursing himself.

"It was only just a dream." He exhaled to himself and tried to fall back asleep. Just as he was about to drift off again, a knocking echoed through the apartment. His eyes snapped opened and he sat up, glancing at the clock; twelve-fifteen in the morning. The lamp on the night stand threw a weak light into the room as he fumbled around for a pair of sweats he tugged on before shuffling out to the living room. He hesitated with his hand on the lock, wondering briefly if it was Susie on the other side. Grumbling, he twisted the lock and yanked the door opened prepared to yell when all thought flew right out of his head. He stared in shock at the tiny brunette that stood with fist raised to knock again. Standing in the hallway, stood the most beautiful site he ever saw. Rachel had a sundress of white eyelet lace that contrasted with the smooth olive skin Noah had been craving to touch again. Her chestnut locks were in large soft curls about her shoulders and down her back and she shifted her weight on bare feet. Blinking he looked back up at her quite confused.

"Rachel?"

"Hello Noah." She smiled and stepped into his apartment, closing the door behind her.


End file.
